1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring method of a biosensor configured to measure a concentration of a specific substance contained in sample liquid to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biochemical instrument provided with a biosensor such as a glucose sensor used in the related art which can be used repeatedly needs to be calibrated regularly by using calibration liquid at a constant concentration because sensitivity of the sensor varies due to a variety of factors (for example, the number of times of usage, the duration of usage, etc.). As a calibration method, a method of applying the calibration liquid on the sensor at once (one-point calibration), or a method of calibrating continuously by a plurality of times (several-point calibration) are used and, for example, a calibration method described in JP-A-2008-175801 is also proposed.
However, with the one-point calibration which performs the calibration only once, there is a problem that the sufficient calibration may not necessarily be achieved due to how a user applies the calibration liquid (difference in the momentum and the quantity of the application of the calibration liquid), and hence the accuracy is not stabilized.
The several-point calibration which performs the calibration several times continuously is performed in general by executing a first calibration in the order of dropping of the calibration liquid, cleaning, and waiting, and then repeating a second calibration in the order of dropping of the calibration liquid, cleaning, and waiting (see FIG. 9). However, for the user, a labor or a waiting time in association with performing these operations repeatedly as-is, specifically, a cleaning operation for cleaning the calibration liquid in the first calibration and the waiting time until the second calibration is started are required, so that the user feels inconvenience about such a complicated calibration operation and the working time associated thereto.